Run away, I'll attack
by strongwolf4
Summary: Prussia and Hungary both feel they're not as strong as they used to be, so they set out to make the worlds notice them. Little do they know the danger they're walking into when they try to prove themselves to the world. Slight!Pruhun, Blood warning


_I feel like I haven't done anything important in this world for long time. What can I do? Am I not as good as I used to be? What does Austria think of me now? What does _anyone_ think of me now? Should I keep trying? Maybe I can do something….after all….I'm not the only one who feels this, right?_

_I feel like I'm not worth anything anymore. After being dissoluted, what am I? What can I do? What does West think of me now? Should I keep trying? I could do something….am I the only one who feels like this?_

….

Hungary looked back to her past. Now to the present. She was so strong. What happened? How have the times changed? In a way she felt like she wasn't respected as much as she used to be. Even if she was a woman. Maybe there was a way to prove her bravery and strength again.

"Austria?"

"Yes, Hungary?"

"….I….I need to prove something."

"Huh?" he got up from his piano and walked over to her steadily. He brushed a hand over her face, "What's wrong?"

"I need to prove I'm still strong in this world. I….I'll find a way…."

He let out a long, heavy sigh. "Hungary, you're not weak. You don't need to prove anything. I think your fine the way you are."

Surprisingly to him, she pulled away fiercely, and his purple eyes widened when he saw her beautiful green eyes looked at him with pure hostility.

"NO! You don't understand! You'll never understand! You were always weak! If it weren't for me during The Austrian Succession, you would've died!"

Her words stung his heart. His heart broke in half and his eyes shook from her harsh words.

"I need to go."

"Hungary, don't-"

Too late. She already walked out of the room, out of the house, and the door slammed shut. Austria sighed sadly and looked at the ground. When did she start thinking this? _Why_ did she start thinking this?

….

Prussia thought to his past. Then to the present. What the hell happened? He was so great once upon a time….now….just, what happened?

Sure, he was awesome. But still, after being dissoluted, it didn't feel the same. Everything around him was not the same. He felt like he didn't get as much respect as he used to. And he didn't fight a lot anymore. He loved to fight. Maybe there was a way to prove his strength again.

"West?"

"Ja?"

"I need to prove something…."

"Huh?" He got up from his desk, which still had a lot of unfinished papers on it, and walked over to his brother, "What's wrong?"

"I need to prove to this world that I'm not dead. I'll find a way."

He let out a long sigh. "Bruder, you're not dead. You're still strong."

To his surprise, his brother jumped away from him, and Germany's blue eyes widened when he saw his brother's red eyes pierce at him with hostility.

"NEIN! You'll never understand! _You're_ still a country! You know _nothing!_ _Nothing_ of my pain!"

"Bruder, stop!"

"FUCK OFF!"

The front door slammed as the Prussian walked out. Germany couldn't hide the horror the pierced his blue eyes. He looked away from the door, eyes closed. When did he start thinking this? Why did he start thinking this?

….

"_This just in! Hunters are being sent into a nearby forest to shoot some wolves due to overgrowing population! Also, the wolves have been attack humans and killing other animals in the forest relentlessly! To stop them, hunters have gathered for a major shootout. Good luck to them!_"

"Aidios mio." Spain dropped the remote. "Wolves, eh? Shouldn't nature just solve this on it's own?"

"I don't know mon ami." France replied, "Humans seem to take control I guess."

They both paused as they heard a knock at the door.

"Go get it." Spain smirked.

"Why me?"

"I'm tired," he yawned, "Just get it."

"Fine."

France got up and opened the door. His eyes widened to who was on the other side. Someone he never expected.

"H-Hungary?"

The Hungarian looked up at him with teary eyes. She shook her tears away and simply said: "I need help…."

"Of course, ma cheerie! Come in!" he pulled her in and Spain looked up, horrified.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" he cried.

"I'm just….confused…." she sat down in a chair, gasping. They went to her and tried to calm her down. France got her a glass of water, and Spain tried calming her down with soft talk.

"It's ok, mi amigo. You'll be ok…."

"No you don't understand….it's just…."

Another knock came at the door. They all looked at the door nervously.

"Go get it." France smirked.

"Very funny" Spain replied.

"Oh just get it."

"I'm going!"

Spain opened the door and his green eyes widened. Spain just let out a small sigh and smiled. 

"Who is it?" France called.

"Hey, France."

"What?"

"We've got another one over here."

France's eyes widened when Spain helped Prussia into the house. He was also broken up and crying. His two friends sat him down in a chair next to Hungary, and tried to comfort their friend.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What did Austria do?"

Prussia glared at them, "That stupid aristocrat did _nothing_." He sneered, "This is my own business."

He turned to Hungary, "What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care."

"Shut up."

"So what happened? I'm still confused." Spain asked.

_What else is new?_ Prussia thought angrily. Prussia sighed and explained everything. His friend's eyes widened. "Mon ami, that's not true!"

"Yeah, you're still really strong! And you're our friend!"

"Whatever. You don't know how I feel…."

"Yes I do." Hungary spoke up. They all turned to her, her green eyes piercing with sadness.  
"How the hell do you know?" Prussia sneered.

Hungary explained her side of the story as well. France and Spain had already put one hand to their foreheads, as if stressed by so much drama and such long stories going on in one place.  
Prussia smirked:

"So were in the same boat then."

"I guess so."

Prussia looked away. Maybe he can help her? _While _helping himself. "Spain, what's happened on the news recently?"

"Que? Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Ok then. Well, hunters are being sent to kill a majority of wolves in a nearby forest because their becoming to overpopulated. Their also being hostile to humans and attacking and killing other animals relentlessly. So, hunters are being sent in."

"They don't need hunters. The awesome one is here." He stood up and smirked. He could end this little wolf problem _himself._

"Que?! What does that mean?!"

"It _means_ that _this_ is how I'm going to show the world I'm still strong! They'll see how I stopped the wolves and know I'm strong and love me! Kesesese!"

"Fool!" France but in, "they said their packs are huge! You think just going there by yourself with _one_ gun is gonna be enough?!"

"I'll take two then."

"Even so! It's a dumb idea!"

"No, it's a good idea." Hungary but in. They all stared at her, wide eyed. Prussia shivered. "You think….my idea….MY IDEA OF ALL PEOPLE….is a good idea?..._You?"_

"I'll say it's an even better idea if you take me with you," she began, "I want to prove my strength too. Take me with you."

France and Spain shivered with a gasp. Were these two really doing this?!

Prussia smiled. "I was gonna ask you to come with me anyway."

Hungary blushed, "R-really?"

"Duh! We _both_ need to prove were strong! Me more then you cause I'm awesome, but still!"

Spain and France nearly fainted.

Hungary chuckled. "Ok, then it's decided."

"Great! When do we depart?"

"Tonight?"

Prussia smiled. "Yes! Yes! I was gonna say tomorrow cause you're a woman and I figured you need sleep but whatever! This is even better! Grab a gun and let's go!"

Hungary sighed then smiled. "Ok let's go."

Spain and France just watched them. They grabbed their guns and walked towards the door. France ran to the front door as they began to walk out. "Don't you dare go out and do this!"

"France, why the hell are you so scared? Why don't you come with us?" Prussia smirked.

"Prussia, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Whatever, France. If you're to chicken, we'll go alone."

The two nations stepped outside and closed the door. In an instant, they were gone. France and Spain raced outside to try and stop them, but the car sped away almost at the speed of light.  
France and Spain gulped. They ran inside swiftly and grabbed the phone. They had to make two urgent calls.

….

"Were here. How far do you think they are?" Germany growled.  
France and Spain shrugged. "They went off to the forest….that's about ten miles from here.." Spain murmured.

"_Ten miles?"_ Austria sneered, "Hungary is in danger! Don't you fools realize that?!"

"So is my bruder! We're going to the forest to find them, and you can't stop us."

"Actually, we were gonna ask you if we could go with you. There are friends too after all," Spain shivered.  
Germany and Austria exchanged swift glances. They turned to them and shrugged. "Fine, you may come. We'll need help." Germany growled.

"Good! Let's go!" Spain rushed out the door swiftly, followed by the others.

….

"Check this out, blood." Prussia pointed to the red splatters on the ground. Hungary shivered. These wolves were bloodthirsty. And both of them only had two guns. Was that enough for a wolf pack the size of a large pond?

Hungary stepped away, looking for clues of the wolves, but instead, found something horrible.

"Prussia! It's horrible!" she yowled. He ran over to her. They were both shocked by the dead bodies of two mountain lions, their throats were ripped open. They gulped. What were they getting themselves into again?

"Come on, this way." Prussia lead the way through the brush of grass, and Hungary followed. They walked for five minutes until the smell of blood got sharper. It smelled fresher down the path. The two continued down the path, and gasped when they came upon a small cave. Large paw prints were scattered in the dirt for all to see, and traces of blood splattered the ground.  
The silence they shared was broken by a blackbird, who cawed a few times as if to warn them.

"Come on. Their around here somewhere. Cock your gun." Prussia jumped down the small slope. He landed a few feet away from the cave. Hungary jumped down next to him, and shivered at the blood she realized she was standing in. Prussia looked down at the many paw prints. "Check this out," he said pointing to the big ones, "They've gotta be here somewhere."

Suddenly, a loud growl came from the cave. Their heads shot to the center of the cave. In the darkness of the cave, pure, yellow eyes could be seen streaming light. Soon they were followed by a few other pairs of eyes. They two backed up and their eyes widened when four wolves crept out into the light. Their eyes seemed to glow with rage, and they licked their chops in hunger. They were growling furiously, and the two realized they made a terrible mistake.

"Get your gun ready!" Prussia howled. Hungary dug for her gun, but she couldn't find it. "It's not here!"

"What?!"

"It must've fallen when I jumped down the slope!"

"Oh my god! FINE! Take my other gun! They hold six bullets."

She listened and grabbed the gun he offered her. They cocked them and quickly fired. These wolves couldn't escape bullets….could they?

All logic seemed to fade as the wolves gained sense and dodged their bullets. The wolves swiftly dodged each bullets, as if they had their own training methods. Hungary's gun clicked, signifying all the bullets were gone. "How's your gun?!" she called.

"I've got nothing!" Prussia howled. They turned to the growling wolves, who were approaching even closer. They were _really _mad now.

"Run! Run away!" Prussia howled. They both ran to the slope. They thought they could handle a few wolves, but apparently they couldn't. Did they really just lose to animals?

They began to climb the slope, but they both screeched when they felt sharp pain enter their legs. Their eyes widened when they realized they were being pulled back into the little area the wolves called home. The wolve's teeth cut sharp into their legs as they pulled them down. The wolves dropped them to the floor, and bared their teeth into a snarl. Prussia reacted swiftly and punched one in the face, making it back up and whine with pain. It turned back and glared at him with angry yellow eyes. Prussia ran over to Hungary, who was on the ground, frozen with fear.

"Run away! Run away!" Hungary called. They needed to run! They couldn't do this!

"I'll attack!" Prussia howled to her. He nodded to the slope, signaling for her to escape. He leaped at the wolves to distract them from her, and the wolves in return leapt at him in a flurry of sharp fangs and claws.

"Stop!" Hungary ran into the huddle the wolves made around Prussia, who was screaming from the bite marks the wolves had already given him. He shot up quickly when he realized the girl was tussling in the dirt with two wolves, who were nipping at her neck. Prussia jumped into the small battle and threw one wolf out of the way, while swiftly punching the other. Hungary shook, but was able to stand. She trembled and stared at Prussia. He was bleeding all over, scratch marks glazed his body.

"Prussia….I-"

"Run! Don't say anything just run!" He howled. She obeyed and they began to race for the slope again. Two wolves jumped in front of the slope, stopping them. They decided to retreat to the bushes behind the cave, but the two other wolves stopped them there. The wolves had planned this. They were trapped.

Who knew animals were so intelligent?

One wolf ran into Prussia, throwing him to the floor. Hungary watched and yowled when she saw the Prussian fall, but turned around swiftly when she heard a loud snarl. Her vision seemed to disappear for a moment..until she realized the wolf had bitten her face hard and thrown her to the ground. She couldn't even move. She trembled helplessly on the floor, and one wolf made it's way for her back. It bit her back roughly and she screamed in pain. Suddenly, the wolf gave up on her and ran away. What for? She froze when she realized it ran off to join the other wolves at mangling Prussia. She was able to turn her head slowly, and through the blood that creased down her face, she could faintly see Prussia being mangled by those wolves. His screams echoed the sky. Hungary only shed one tear. They were defeated. Hungary flinched when she saw Prussia escape the grasp of the fierce animals and jump in front of her, protecting her.

He was _protecting _her. She couldn't believe it. He lashed out at the wolves, howling with bravery. One wolf swiftly grabbed him by the leg and swung him into the air and back to the ground like a toy. It was horrifying. He spattered blood when he hit the floor again, and cried out in pain. How could wolves do all this?! Were they super wolves?!

She watched in horror as the wolves gave on more shot on him. One wolf grabbed him by the side and threw him against the hard cave. His blood splattered on the wall of the cave, making blood drip down the side of the cave. He landed with a thump, and finally, he didn't move. He didn't get up to defend himself or her; he just layed there. She froze in horror. They were finally defeated. The wolves snarled. She looked at them. It almost seemed like they were smiling and laughing, pleased with their kill.

She couldn't watch anymore. She slowly began to feel herself pass out, her head injury taking over her.

….

"HUNGARY!"

"BRUDER!"

Hungary could hear two faint screams. She looked up and saw Germany and Austria standing over her, horrified looks on their faces. Hungary wanted to explain, but she felt herself passing out again. Was it death?

"NO HUNGARY, DON'T! DON'T DIE!" Austria screamed. Too late. She already passed out. Everything went black.

….

The next thing she knew, Hungary woke up in a hospital bed. She sat up swiftly and looked around. A hospital? Oh yeah….she froze when she remembered what just happened. The wolves! She-she survived? Then-then why was there a bandage covering her right eye? She couldn't even see out of it! She paused when she remembered when the wolf grasped it's sharpened fangs on her face.

_No…._

She felt her tears fall. Her injury could ruin her! She paused when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Hungary!" The relieving voice of Austria yowled, "You're awake!" he began to cry with joy.  
Austria ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. Good. She needed this. They're hug ended and Hungary glanced at him sadly. "What happened to me?"

Austria flinched. He turned away sadly, and Hungary could tell he didn't want to tell her _anything._ "Please tell me," she begged.  
Austria sighed, "You have bad scratch marks along your eyes and face. Your eyes survived thank god, but your face is terribly injured, and so is your back."

Hungary froze. "How long will it take to cure?!"

"I don't know!" he howled. He felt like a failure, not being able to tell her anything. "I don't know…."

Hungary tried to remember everything from the incident. OH MY GOD. Where's Prussia?!

"Where's Prussia?!" she yowled. She was desperate to know. She needed to make sure her defender was ok.

"Oh Hungary…." Austria quivered, "He's-"

"He's not dead is he?!"

"Of course not! He's just in….stable condition. _Very_ stable condition. He was hurt very badly. He has scratch marks and bite marks all over his body deeper then deep river. They cut so deep into him"

Hungary shivered. _It's my fault! He tried to protect me! It's my fault!_

"Don't cry," Austria wiped her tears away, "You'll both be ok."

"I know," she sniffed, "I just, I feel it was my fault."

"Huh?"

"He tried to protect me. He told me to run away, and he distracted the wolves so I could run away. When I fell, he defended me and leapt at them to protect me. He risked his life for me, and I know it's my fault he's hurt."

Austria sighed, "No. He rescued you because he cares about you, and he wanted to make sure you were safe. Anyone would've done it."  
Hungary turned away, "Anyone?"

"Anyone."

"….Ok." she sighed. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

….

Days passed. She spent a long time in the hospital as the doctors worked on her face injury and back injury. Unfortunately, she was never allowed to leave her room to see Prussia. She would ask the doctors how he was doing, and they'd just look away and say, "fine." What a lie. They could at least try to lie better. Every day she spent there made her more and more sad. When could she leave? When could she see Prussia to see if he was ok….and thank him….

Finally, she was able to leave. She was told Prussia had already left with Germany, and Austria was to take her home. She was able to move her back alright again, and she could see out of her right eye. Her face was fixed, and she no longer felt pain. Physical pain that is. Her emotional pain was still lingering around her, and she knew Austria could feel it.

Eventually they finally made it home, and Hungary opened the front door. She could barely step inside, she hurt that much. She walked in and heard Austria close the door behind her.

"Look up," he smiled.

She did as she was told. Her green eyes widened when she saw Germany on one sofa, and Prussia on the other. He turned to her with a big smirk on his face, "'Sup?"

"You're ok! You're alive!" she ran to him and hugged him.

"Get off!" he blushed, "no hugs!"

"Shut up!" she hugged tighter, making him gasp. She released him, smiling. "You're ok…."

"Yes, I am. And thank god so are you."

"You defended me, protected me, even told me to run away. How can I even thank you? Can a 'thank you' even be enough?"

"Well," he smirked, "I guess you can clean my room and shower me with gratitude for saving you-"

"Oh shut up!" she snarled, pulling him into another hug. "A thank you is enough. You scared me…."

"You scared me too! When I saw that gash on your face I almost screamed! I thought you were gonna go blind."

"No, I'm ok," she reassured him, "thank you. Thank you."

Germany and Austria smiled at the touching scene around them. France and Spain had listened from the kitchen and were smiling. It was beautiful. It was amazing they both survived and healed that fast. It didn't matter. As long as they were ok, _everything _was ok.

..A few weeks later..

"Stop it!" Austria yowled as the Prussia pulled on his cheeks.  
"Kesessssesse! Their so soft! You're a softie!"

Immediately Hungary's frying pan met his face and he went flying. She smiled. Sure, she thanked him for saving her, but without his stupid behavior, it wouldn't be normal or fun at Austria's house. The point is she needed him. And she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

She also realized they weren't weak countries. They were strong, especially when they fought together. Prussia realized this too. They were strong. Together.

**Author's note!**

**Highly inspired by Warriors: A Dangerous Path.**

**I small, yet long PruHun story. Sort of Pruhun. Slight pruhun. Whatever it's pruhun XD**

**I wanted to do something Prussia and Hungary, and when I heard the song "Attack" by 30 seconds to mars, I knew I had inspiration. The Warriors book was also the inspiration for me.  
Anyway, I hope you all liked it. XD**

**Tails**


End file.
